Nothing Can Break Us
by AudreyEvans22
Summary: SEQUEL TO LMCU: They survived the lies and deception of high school. Can the do the same their sophomore year in college? Q/L, Z/C, M/L, ETC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HELLO MY NAME IS AUDREY AND THIS IS ONE OF MY FRIEND HARPERC23'S FICS I AM TAKING OVER. I HELPED WRITE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND KNOW WHERE WE WANTED TO TAKE IT SO JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW.

_NOTHING CAN BREAK US – They survived high school with the lies and deceptions that nearly tore them apart, now as sophmore's in college they will continue to stick together through the obstacles they face in their most dramatic year yet! Quinn/Logan, Zoey/Chase, Michael/Lola, Nicole/OC, LOTS OF OTHER OC'S! _

_The only original characters of mine from Let Me Catch You that will not be in this story are Paisley, Tessa, Summer, and Landon. However there will be at least eight new characters introduced to the story which is casted below! _

_CHARACTERS FEATURED FROM LET ME CATCH YOU: _

_Carly Talon ( Shiri Appleby )_

_Chandler Barden (Jason Behr) _

_Sutton Pierce (Sean Faris)_

_Harper Stone (Hayden Paniettere)_

_Sloane Truman (Megan Fox)_

_Peyton Enders (Stephen Colletti)_

_NEW CHARACTERS: _

_Brooke Riley (Nikki Blonsky) _

_Tristan Thomas (Taylor Lautner)_

_Elle Davenport (Mischa Barton)_

_Kendall Gardner (Alyson Hannigan)_

_Georgina Rollings (Spencer Grammar)_

_Jordan Masterson (Jared Padalecki)_

NOTHING CAN BREAK US (CH.1 – Promising Forever )

It was another fall day in San Diego and the students of San Diego State where once again walking around campus either heading to their next class or going to their dorm, or fraternity or sorority house for sleep. One student in particular made a mad rush for her next class with two of her sorority sisters close behind her.

"Brooke! Georgina! Hurry up we're going to be late!" The slightly annoyed brunette screamed at her friends as they made their way into the building that held their class.

"I'm coming, not all of us are a size zero you know!" Brooke yelled back at the girl who kept turning and glaring at how slow they were taking. Just as they made it in class they saw their friend Carly Talon waving them over to three empty seats by her and the trio joined the brunette who smiled at the fact that her friends had not left her to deal with Public Relations 2 all by herself today.

"I see Quinn finally got the two of you out of bed, so was it as exciting as I thought it would be?" Carly questioned

"Oh you know it! Brooke was especially fun to deal with this morning." Quinn said as she, Carly, and Georgina all turned and threw a knowing smile at Brooke's annoyed face.

"Ok I can't help it if I drank a little to much last night, hell Georgina drank just as much as me and she is fine!" Brooke replied annoyed

"Yeah but I also went home two hours before you did." Georgina announced while turning to Carly and Quinn and throwing them a wink before turning back to Brooke who looked very annoyed at the moment and was about to say something in return when Carly cut her off.

"Let me guess you stayed because a certain tall, brunette, Delta Tau who you've been crushing on for the past year asked you to right?" She threw Brooke a wide smile and watched as the smaller girl blushed which caused the other girls to grow even bigger grins on their faces.

Quinn stared at her friend waiting for a response but as she waited her thoughts of the previous year came back to her. The memories came flooding through her mind and she smiled as each one passed. The memories consisted of her friends joining Kappa Kappa Gamma, of meeting Elle, Georgina, Brooke, Kendall, and Susan during her pledging days, of her and Logan celebrating their first anniversary away from PCA, of the night her friends and her had all met Tristan, Jordan, Nico, and Drew at the first frat party of the year, the same night where Brooke had spent several hours in the bathroom with a very drunk Tristan making sure he didn't pass out and choke to death of his own vomit which had caused the two to form a very close bond that Brooke secretly wished would become something more, and several other wonderful events that had taken place last year quickly flew by before Georgina's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey space cadet, come back to the matter at hand." Georgina said with a smile which Quinn returned before turning back to Brooke and listened as she talked about the night before.

"Look you guys I know I should of come home with Georgina, but Tristan begged me to stay, and someone had to look out for him." Brooke said hoping that her explanation would be enough for her friends, sadly for her it wasn't.

"Brooke you guys spend almost every hour of every day that your not in class, doing greek stuff, or working together. You both flirt non-stop and both get extremely jealous whenever another member of the opposite sex tries to take you attention away from each other, all those factor into much more than just friendship." Carly replied and as she was about to smile once again she noticed the sad look upon her friends face, which Quinn and Georgina too had noticed.

"You guys read way to much into stuff, Tristan doesn't like me like that, why would he?" Brooke question came out in a whisper as she quickly wiped the tears that were about to come down her face. Before anyone could say anything class was over and the four left the classroom, and began to walk to the street that led to their sorority. As they walked no one said anything and Brooke was hoping it would stay that way but once again Georgina had crushed that idea as she stopped and grabbed Brooke's arm causing her to stop as well. Rolling her eyes at the motion Brooke turned to face three pairs of worried eyes and before she could say anything Georgina spoke.

"Why do you sell yourself short all the time?" The question had caught Brooke off guard and as she was about to respond it was Quinn who spoke.

"Your beautiful, funny, smart, and are really fun to hang out with, and you've lost some weight so don't even go there, Tristan likes you Brooke and you like him but your both just to damned hard headed to admit it!"

"You don't see the way he looks at you when your not looking Haz, trust us he likes you and I know your scared to start another relationship after what happened with Christian, but babe it's time to let go of that asshole and grab on to someone who truly loves you, the way Tristan does." Carly added

As their words finally began to sink in Brooke realized that everything they had said was right, well most of it. She wasn't really convinced that Tristan felt what she felt but she was ready to move on and if there was even a small chance it would be with Tristan she would take it. As she stared at her friends, she smiled and pulled all into a warm group hug which they gladly returned.

Several hours later Quinn was once again outside the sorority sitting on the steps, staring into the distance. Five minutes later the empty street became filled with familiar headlights that grew closer and closer until they were finally pulling into the driveway and began to slow down just in front of her. When the car finally stopped Quinn could smiled at driver of the black BMW X5, as she made her way to the car he leaned over and opened her door for her and waited for her to jump in.

"Thanks boyfriend." Quinn said once she was safely buckled in and leaned into to give Logan a warm kiss, when they pulled apart his smiled and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

"Your welcome baby, so how was classes today?"

"Not bad since I only had one and it was with Carly, Brooke, and Georgina. How about you?" She asked as he continued to drive through the streets of San Diego.

"They were fine, luckily I don't have the classes from hell like last year." Logan said with a laugh which Quinn returned, both remembering the semester from hell where he had signed up for fifteen hours of classes that were very demanding, and had nearly cost both their sanity.

Twenty minutes later Quinn was sprawled out on a blanket on the beach watching as Logan set up her telescope. Five minutes later he had his arms wrapped around her waist as she stared up at the stars, they continued to do this for almost a whole hours both enjoying the time alone for the first time since the school year started four weeks earlier. As Quinn began to move the telescope to focus on another set she felt a pair of warm lips on her neck causing her to laugh and turn quickly causing her to come face to face with Logan.

"So Reese this is how you get into girl's pants huh?" Quinn asked teasingly and as she once again found herself in his arms with his lips pressed against hers they both melted into each other before pulling away for air. As she began to collect big gasps his voice came to her ears in a soft whisper.

"You know it Pensky, I always find star gazing to be a great form a foreplay."

"Really?"

"However, as for girl's pants your wrong."

"How so?"

"I don't want to get in any girl's pants, the only pants I want to get into are the one's that belong to the love of my life, which by coincidence happens to be you." He said seriously and as he stared into his girlfriend's eyes he made sure the sincerity to the words were silently transferred to her. Quinn's eyes watered and she quickly pulled him into another long kiss before once again pulling away but making sure their eye contact never broke

"I love you too Logan, I'm pretty sure I always will, what about you?"

"You know how much I love you, and I promise you this that as long as those stars burn in the sky, our love will burn right along with it."

Before he could even gage a reaction she had pulled him into an embrace that he gladly returned, and as they stood there that night both knew that the promise would never be broken.

AN: LOVE IT? CH.2 WILL BE UP TOMORROW AND DON'T WORRY ALL THE GIRLS WILL BE IN IT ALONG WITH SOME SWEET BROOKE/TRISTAN MOMENTS AND KENDALL/JORDAN, ZOEY/CHASE, AND NICOLE/PEYTON MOMENTS.


	2. Like Word Vomit

AN: HEY AUDREY HERE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF NCBU! UPDATES ARE BELOW AND I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS!

UPDATE – NIKKI BLONSKY IS PLAYING TWO CHARACTER TWINS YOU'VE ALREADY MET BROOKE AND NOW YOU GET TO MEET BLAIR WHO IS A FRIEND AND IS INVOLVED WITH CALE MASTERSON (STEVEN STRAIT) BLAIR IS SKINNY SO BROOKE IS ALWAYS LOOKING DOWN ON HERSELF FOR NOT BEING LIKE HER TWIN.

NEW CHARACTER : Linlee Enders (Michelle Trachtenburg) – BROOKE's cousin (friend)

Blair Riley (Nikki Blonsky, again) – BROOKE's twin

Cale Masterson (Steven Strait)

NOTHING CAN BREAK US (CH.2 – Like Word Vomit)

The week had finally passed and now Friday night was upon the students of Berkeley, as Quinn walked down to the steps of the sorority she caught sight of Kendall, Zoey, Nicole, Carly, Blair, Georgina, Brooke, Elle, and Harper waiting for her patiently.

"Anyone know what the plans are for tonight?" Quinn asked the group in front of her and watched as all the girls looked at each other waiting for an answer it was the voice of Linlee that caught their attention.

"We are suppose to meet the guys for some bonfire." She responded with a little smile on her face, after hearing the news everyone started getting into their cars. Quinn got into Brooke's black Ford Escape with Carly, Blair, Zoey, Georgina, and Nicole while Kendall, Elle, Harper, piled into Linlee's yellow Nissan Xterra, ten minutes later both cars pulled into an empty parking lot where the guys were waiting for them. As they all made it out of their cars Quinn quickly rushed up and caught Logan in a deep kiss which he returned, they stayed like that for awhile or at least until Kendall's voice came whispering in Quinn's ear causing her to jump away.

"Save some of that for later." Kendall said with a seductive smile and quickly jumped away from Quinn's hand that swatted out at her.

"Kendall your such a bitch!" She yelled at the retreating red head

"Yes but I'm your favorite bitch!" The girl responded with a smile and then turned to Georgina and Carly before linking arms and running towards the bonfire. Quinn was about to run after her when Logan's arm reached out and pulled her back.

"Leave it she's just having fun." He said with a laugh

"She doesn't have to be so annoying about it though." Quinn responded with a pout that got her a quick kiss on the lips causing her frustration to go away.

"Of course she does, now come on." Before she could respond he had picked her up and had started to walk towards the bonfire, as she looked back she smiled at the sight of Brooke and Tristan walking together laughing at something private between them.

"Only you would get away with going to class still drunk." Brooke said after her laughter died down, Tristan laughed again while looking at the girl he had grown to love, the only problem was he didn't know if she felt the same and after a horrible relationship in high school that ended with his heart in a million pieces he wasn't one to take chances.

"In my defense I don't think the teacher really noticed" He responded with wide grin on his face, at the sight of his perfect smile Brooke's heart melted and she quickly looked away hoping Tristan hadn't caught on. Noticing her sudden change in moods Tristan suddenly became worried that he had somehow offended her and quickly caught her arm causing her to look at him.

"Hey what's wrong?" His eyes held true concern for her and she wished she could stop the words that came out of her mouth.

"Tristan, I'm in love with you!"

With that it was if time had stopped and they both stood there staring into each other's eyes waiting for the other to respond. When several seconds passed and he said nothing she felt the tears spring to her eyes and she quickly pushed him away and headed for her car. She was almost there when she felt herself once again being pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes she quickly turned and was about to speak when two warm lips met hers. Realizing the lips belonged to Tristan she smiled and gave into the passion that went with the kiss and when they separated he cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Although at first being thrilled at his announcement she looked over and saw the figure of her beautiful twin Blair laughing as her boyfriend of three years Cale swung her around in his arms. That was when she looked back at Tristan and voiced her feelings yet again.

"Why?"

"Why what?" His eyes held worry but she didn't look away

"Why do you love me? Tristan look at you, look at me!"

"I'm looking at you, I've always seen you Brooke and I know where your going with this. Have you forgotten the dozens of conversations we have had about this very subject? Your beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as Blair."

"Your just as beautiful, Brooke you know me and you know I don't take chances like this so if I say I love then I mean it."

Looking into his eyes she realized he was truly telling the truth and the smile that left her face quickly returned before she pulled him into another longing kiss. Once again they broke apart and Tristan pulled her into his body, holding onto the most important thing he had found in a long time. As they held onto each other neither knew that all eyes were on them and each face had a grin spread across, all of them finally relieved that their friends had gotten their act together.

:"It's about fucking time!" Nicole shouted as Brooke and Tristan walked up to them.

"I agree." Peyton said while scooping Nicole up and twirling her around.

"Peyton! Stop your making me dizzy!"

"Not until you tell me how much you love, which you have failed to do today!"

"Oh my god your such a baby!" She squealed while trying to get out of his grasp.

"Maybe so, it won't make me stop until you admit your true feelings!" He said laughing

"Fine I love you, even when your being a huge asshole like right now!"

And just like that she was placed softly on the sand as he leaned down and caught her in a kiss.

"Jesus their like horny toddlers." Blair whispered to Carly

"Drunk horny toddlers." Linlee added as the group of friends watched the two lovers make out.

AN: END OF CH.2, LOVE IT? UPDATES ARE ON THE MAIN PAGE OF WHAT IS TO COME, I AM NOT TAKING SUMMER CLASSES AND I DON'T HAVE A SUMMER JOB YET SO I AM WRITING LIKE CRAZY!


	3. Held Out For You

AN: Hey guys AUDREY again giving you chapter 3, I am working on chapter 4 right now. How are you liking the story so far? Let me know with your reviews.

NOW REMEMBER NIKKI BLONSKY IS POTRAYING TWINS BROOKE AND BLAIR, THOUGH BLAIR IS THIN AND I GAVE MY GIRL TWO HUNKS FOR LOVE INTERESTS IN THIS STORY IN CASE YOU FORGOT WHO IS CASTED AS NIKKI'S BOYFRIENDS THE PAIRING'S ARE BELOW. NOW SINCE I HAVE SO MANY CHARACTERS I HAVE DECIDED TO DO THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS MAINLY DEAL WITH THEIR LOVE LIVES NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ZOEY/CHASE, CARLY/CHANDLER, AND KENDALL/JORDAN!

BROOKE(NIKKI BLONSKY)/TRISTAN (ASHTON KUTCHER)

BLAIR (NIKKI BLONSKY)/CALE (STEVEN STRAIT)

NOTHING CAN BREAK US (CH.3: Held Out For You)

As the night became morning Quinn's eyes that had closed only hours before slowly began to open to the morning light. As she began to move out of her bed she realized just what exactly had gone on the night before and a smile crept to her face. As she made her way out of her room it had only taken her a minute to realize why the was so much noise coming from downstairs. Ah yes, the power of girl talk.

"So you and Tristan were going pretty hot and heavy last night." Nicole blurted out with a laugh as Brooke stared at her in shock.

"Your one to talk Nicole." Blair commented with a smile on her lips as she played with her twin's hair.

"What?" Nicole asked trying to maintain her innocence but the look she got from her friends told her none were buying it.

"Fine, I like to be physical with my boyfriend and I don't care who sees!" Nicole shouted

"We could tell." Zoey said with a smug smile that Georgina, Elle, Kendall, Carly, Harper, Sloane, Dana, Lola, Blair, and Brooke all mimicked. Rolling her eyes Nicole looked to the stares to see the same smile on Quinn's face as she pounced down the stairs.

"Not you to!" Nicole shrieked and after getting nothing but a wink from Quinn she huffed and stormed off.

"God can she ever take a joke?" Kendall asked as she watched the brunette storm out of the house, most likely heading to meet Peyton and have a repeat of last night. Dana rolled her eyes before getting up causing all heads to turn to her.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked watching Dana collect her purse and car keys before turning her attention back to her friends.

"I've got to go to work, and so do you Elle." Dana said causing Elle to moan in frustration.

"Do I really have to?"

"If you want to keep your job, I'm pretty sure you do." Dana responded and watched as Elle got up and grabbed her keys and give her friends a sad goodbye as she followed Dana out the door. An hour passed and the group of friends had increasingly grown smaller with Kendall, Harper, and Carly leaving to go study for upcoming tests and Sloane and Lola departed shortly after when both needed to run to Wal-Mart with Zoey and Linlee going with them so that they could stretch their legs. Thus, leaving only Quinn, Brooke, Blair, and Georgina still sitting in a circle chatting about their lives.

However the conversations stopped when Brooke's phone rang and she announced that it was Tristan causing the other three to scramble away leaving Brooke to talk to her boyfriend.

"Hello?" She answered calmly and waited for a response on the other end of the line which didn't take long to cut through.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" Tristan's warm voice filled her with an extreme amount of happiness causing a huge grin to spread on her lips.

"I'm doing good today, I had a really good night last night."

"So did I." He said with a laugh causing her to join in but then the laughter died and she worried something might be wrong. However as fear crept through her it was quickly squashed by his next words.

"Brooke, I meant what I said last night, about you being beautiful, and most of all about me loving you. That's mainly why I'm calling to make sure your not doubting your worth, you everything I need. Your what I've held out for."

Tristan's words caused happy tears to flow down her cheeks, and as much as she wanted to sit there forever in silence his voice cut through one more time.

"You didn't hang up did you?"

"NO I DIDN'T HANG UP!" She said with a laugh as she wiped her eyes and began to walk to her room but was stopped by a knocking on the door, causing her to turn, walk over and open revealing a smiling Tristan on the other side.

"Good cause this would of be awkward if you had." He said with the phone still up to his ear, just seeing him there caused an instant response and before he realized it he was inside wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

AN: LOVE IT? Blair and Cale will also be featured in the next chapter! Quinn/Logan return in Ch.5, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
